Various endoluminal implants, such as stents and vena cava filters, are placed within a body lumen to treat or prevent various diseases or conditions. Precise placement of the implant within the lumen may be important for the implant to function optimally. During deployment, as the implant is initially being deployed, it may be determined that the initial placement of the implant is suboptimal and needs to be adjusted.
Accordingly, it would be desirable provide a delivery catheter that facilitates controlled deployment of the implant and allows the implant to be repositioned during deployment.